Juno Makino
Juno Makino (牧野ジューノー Makino Jūnō), frequently called by her nickname of JoJo (ジョジョ JoJo), is one of the leading protagonists and the main heroine of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Digital Breakdown. Appearance General Appearance Juno is a young, fairly attractive woman of noticeable height and weight, highlighted by her slender and active build. Her personal looks gives the impression of a younger and much goofier version of her mother, Ruki. She has fair skin, violet eyes, and shoulder-length ginger hair that is casually maintained in a spiked bun with bangs reaching down, slightly passing her chin. She has a case of nearsightedness, prompting her to wear a contact lens. Unknown to her, she has been described as "beautiful" by her admirers, including Teddy. As an act of vigilance, she always has her necklace holding the upper half of the Cosmic Key as a decorative pendant. Primary Attire Juno's casual gear is a blend of casual and jazzy styles. She sports a short-sleeved, red buttoned shirt having a black-and-red checkerboard pattern around the cuffs of the sleeves, a black necktie bearing a bright red lining across the rim and along the center can be seen and adds a pair of black wristbands having a single glowing red line to her usual outfit. She also incorporates her usual mode of casuals a pitch-black vest worn over her shirt, and crimson designs of rose patterns extend from the bottom in the left, and a single rose coming from the shoulder in the right side, and on the middle of the vest's back is a bright red rose symbol. She also has black choker with a detailed image of a rose pinned on the middle. She wears a black and white plaid skirt measuring a few inches away above the knees, with a hemline of red color across the sides and the bottom. It's fastened by a leather belt with added customization to suit her personal liking, a silver pouch marked with an emblem of a rose, printed in dark red, to store any of her personal belongings. Juno prefers to wear a pair of black/pink bicycle shorts underneath, her legs sporting black stockings that fade into a shade of crimson, and placing an end to her lower attire is a pair of dark-red, calf-length sneakers with bright crimson laces neatly tied together. Juno is usually seen carrying a guitar case strapped onto her back. Uniform While attending classes, Juno sports the mandatory uniform consisting of a white jacket having a black hemline, buttoned dress shirt of the same color and a dark-blue plaid necktie worn around her neck. The high school's logo is marked on the right. Additionally, she dons a complimentary red plaid skirt with long black socks and black shoes neatly tied. Even while wearing the uniform, she gets to keep her bicycle shorts, wristbands, and choker. Pajamas Her night attire is in favor for a white shirt having a black rim and a black decal of a rose outlined by gold, dark blue pajama pants with periwinkle hearts, and a pair of socks. She also lets her hair out when it is time to go to bed. However if there's something going on in the middle of the night, she still keeps her pajamas, but with a black fleece jacket worn over and wears red sneakers. Her hair still retains its unconfined manner, with a green beanie being worn as of this moment. Background .... Personality Juno is a teenage girl with an adventurous and assertive persona emblazoned into her spirit and usually comes across as a fresh breeze of a plucky, sassy, free-spirited and courageous atmosphere, with an amiable personality to boot that makes her go well with most people, along the lines of her personality being that "she's like an angel". However just like her mother, she can be impulsive and aggressive when someone or something has already pushed her limits, prompting her to crack up mockingly sarcastic quips towards those that are peculiar, boring, or plain annoying to her. Juno has a crude tongue, never wasting an opportunity adding a slew of profanity to her daily vocabulary just to highlight her unique flow throughout her life. Even in her gentle and sweet nature, she can be a real wisecrack who often makes sharp quips of peculiar irony. In a daily basis, she always puts up a positive mood in her face and when meeting someone who isn't hostile towards her, Juno shows a gentle and sociable attitude. Considering that Juno is still in high school, she behaves like all teenagers during that time of her life and has goals that are practical and realistic to her. She's fairly average in most of her academics but has yet to achieve a decent grade in the two subjects she having difficulty in; Mathematics & History. Adding more cause to her adventurous side is her major involvement in the school's extracurricular activities which she isn't doing it for the grades but sees it as an alternative solution to deal with boredom. According to her twin brother, his sibling can be a quite a cheater during examinations and written activities as she passed down scribbles throughout the class until it reached him, asking for the answers of the questions she has difficulty in answering which he does against his own will but he noticed that she prefers to keep her scores half of the overall items, since she does not want her cover blown by a number of perfect scores. While her brother has a much sharper and focused attitude towards his studies, their personality differences actually blend well, thus they developed an unbreakable bond over the years and having contrasting attitudes that make a near-perfect chemistry with each other. It's because of Juno's adventurous persistence that motivates the older twin to join in with any mischief he wouldn't normally indulge in. The two will often quarrel however, even in the most insignificant of things. Interestingly, the way she respond towards her enemies mostly in terms of her actions are often brutal and violent in contrast to her trickster yet cordial attitude. This is justified by her statement that she's all out and ready to do whatever it takes to overcome any obstacle. She is capable of restraining herself from such methods depending on her mood. It has been stated in multiple accounts that she apparently doesn't feel bad of using underhanded and unfair tactics against her opponents as long as she needs to survive. There are a number of things that make her pissed off the most; stuck-up rich people which she states if Peggy was one of those bratty cliches, she and her brother would be sent back to Japan after giving her an awful yet righteous beatdown. She also pokes fun at the Digimon series as a whole when it comes to the dubbed and subbed versions. Abilities & Powers Cosmic Girl Under Revision Tactical Intelligence Although not much of a genius in terms of her academics, Juno is a distinctly fluid tactician. She has a penchant in observing her opponents firsthand, even while in motion, then proceeds in performing methods of either using her nanoscale droids to strike within the opponent once they have made an opening of their supposed weak spot where they wake up from any signs of their arrogance that she had made a breach through their abilities. Her strategical wit is crucial in cooperating her allies, acting as a sort of supporter with her Stand downloading protocols to behest towards her allies in boosting one of their Stand's parameters, at the cost of lowering another one's capability. A pragmatist at heart, Juno will use anything she finds in her environment to get an advantage over her enemies, as going fair by the rules isn't in Juno's vocabulary. She has shown finesse in setting up traps with her Stand's digital powers. Heightened Physicality In addition in being a Stand user, the girl has considerably heightened attributes that made her withstand countless enemy Stand or Digimon encounters without the fear of exhaustion. One of these heightened traits is her durability; She was able to endure attacks which may knock out any normal human in one shot, and has shown persistence in living even after command her own Stand to crush her own legs, hands, and even her own lungs before recreating substitutes via digital manipulation. She was able to survive after being subjected into the effects of the abilities of countless Stands, and managed to have the fortitude of bracing herself against a powerful attack by a Mega-leveled Digimon, although barely but managed to get back on her feet with her conscience intact to manifest her Stand in delivering the coup de grace at her digital opponent. She seem to possess drastic reflexes as well. Juno was capable of evading standard gunfire, even at distances a master sniper would use that as their vintage point, and she was able to catch the bullet from afar. Trivia * In contrast to her attractiveness, Juno frequently picks her nose whenever she feels bored or uninterested. *Being a rock aficionado, Juno would usually hold jam sessions with her brother. *She enjoys reading comic books.Category:Digital Breakdown Category:Crossover Category:Main Protagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Stand User